


悠长假期

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Kudos: 10





	悠长假期

傍晚时下了雨，这个地方路灯不多，雨天街上也没什么人，显得有些冷清。街角有个西餐厅，门框是木质的，边缘缀满了绿色植物，在街道里显出一些野趣。

堂本刚坐在落地窗边，面前放了一盘意大利面。他已经坐了一会儿了，意大利面还一口没动。雨下得不大，偶尔有一滴打在玻璃上，便又缓缓流下去，淌出一条痕迹来。堂本刚看着它蜿蜒而下，被玻璃削弱了气势，像头越来越小的蝌蚪一样，最后终于在一个地方停下，耗光了力气。

他下意识伸出手去轻轻敲了敲玻璃，想帮它再前进一些。它却是一动不动。

“这位客人？”

堂本刚回过头，服务生站在他桌边，低下身来问他：“餐点不合口味吗？”

“啊，没有。”他看着那盘一口也没吃的意大利面，一时有些歉意，“抱歉，我在想事情。”

“已经凉掉了，要帮您换一盘吗？”

“不，不用了。”

“主厨先生说，凉掉以后味道就不好了。”服务生柔声细语道，“他希望客人吃到的都是美味的食物。”

堂本刚知道什么叫盛情难却，但他实在不想再多浪费一盘了。

“抱歉，其实我没什么胃口。”他提了提嘴角，尽量露出一个礼貌的笑容来，“谢谢你。”

服务生看起来犯了难，犹豫了一下转身走了。堂本刚长出了口气。他只想找个地方安静待会儿，不好意思占人家位置才点了份意大利面，倒是没想过这样会伤了厨师的心。他拿起叉子来，皱起眉头瞪着盘子，想着多少吃上两口。

“这位客人？”

堂本刚举着叉子又一次抬起头，桌边站的是个男人，穿着白色的厨师服，手上捏着个厨师帽，很利落的样子。

“我是主厨。”男人干脆地说，“味道不好吗？”

“不……”堂本刚有些不知所措，“我……我没什么胃口。”

那人又冷着脸问：“想吃别的什么吗？”

堂本刚有点烦躁了。这个餐厅能不能不要这么周到。

“不了。”他说，“我要走了，谢谢。”

“等一下！”男人显然有点慌了，伸出一只手来作势拦了拦他，搜索了一下语句才说，“抱歉，打扰你了……虽说很唐突，但毕竟这个时间了，既然客人来了，我就不希望他饿着肚子回去。”

堂本刚侧着身子看着他，男人又挠了挠头，绞尽脑汁般又问了一次：“真的没什么想吃的吗？什么都可以，菜单上没有的也可以。”

这简直莫名其妙。

“……松饼。”

主厨愣住了：“什么？”

“松饼。”堂本刚伸手在盘子上空比划了一下，“松松软软的，然后上面放一块黄油，再配一份枫糖浆，浇上去吃的那一种。”

他已经累了。

“刚才来就是想吃那个的，没想到你们菜单里没有。但又不好意思什么也不点，所以点了一份意大利面。”他叹了口气，干脆全盘托出，“我真的没什么胃口，不是你的错，主厨先生。”

“抱歉，这里没有材料。”

堂本刚点点头：“没关系，我要走了。”

“你能等一下吗？”那人却接着说，“隔壁就有超市，我请人去买材料来，做松饼给你吃。”

这次换堂本刚愣住了。

“那做起来很快，”男人已经抬手招来了服务生，利落地列了几样原料，叫他去买来，又转过头来问他，“半小时，好吗？”

“……”

“先生，”他伸手指了指窗外，对堂本刚笑道，“天都下雨，叫你留下呢。”

于是堂本刚又开始看玻璃上的水珠。那盘冷掉的意大利面被撤走了，换了一杯冒热气的果茶。服务生小姑娘笑眯眯的，看起来一点不觉得这一出有什么出奇，还问他要不要张毛毯，被他拒绝了。

习以为常了？他们那主厨一直这么神经病吗？

堂本刚觉得有些好笑。他端起杯子喝了一口，是很清爽的水果味，还带点花香，身子感觉暖和了不少，刚才那点烦躁也被蒸汽带走了。被派出去买材料的年轻男孩推门回来，手上捧了个纸袋，肩上的雨水都没来得及拍，就急匆匆进了厨房。

这西餐厅也太离奇了。堂本刚简直担心他们一会儿要向自己收取巨额餐费。

他还没来得及在脑子里编完强买强卖的一出闹剧，松饼就做好了。主厨亲自端了出来，一手是白盘子，一手提着一小壶糖浆，放在他面前。松饼颜色漂亮得很，几块堆着，上面如他所愿是一块乳白色的鲜黄油，刚刚出锅，带着蛋和糖的香气。刚才他是随口一说，这会儿却真觉得饿了。

“好久没做过甜点了，”主厨说，“如果不大好吃，请多包涵。”

堂本刚笑了，他心里也跟那松饼一样，变得软乎乎的。

“谢谢。”他说，“真的……谢谢。”

“我的荣幸。”

过了几天，堂本刚又去了那个西餐厅。他这几天忙着安置新租的落脚处，经纪人从东京打了好几个电话，劝他回去不成，便问他要不要帮忙。他一概拒绝，只说想休息一段时间，早已向公司提过，拿到许可了，该做的工作也做完了。如果能不打扰他再好不过，否则他只能把这手机直接关机。

经纪人沉默片刻，问他还回来吗？

他看着刚搬进房里的大纸箱，说了声不知道，就挂了电话。

收拾新住处是很废工夫的，但他乐在其中，花了很多时间把喜欢的东西一样样摆好。他又做了个大扫除，出了一身汗，然后洗了个澡。晚上举一杯茶靠在沙发上，觉得很久没这么放松过了。要说是什么时候开始觉得跑到这儿来是对的，堂本刚想，就是被那神经病主厨塞了一盘松饼的时候。

于是第二天，他在家简单吃完午饭，出门走了两圈，到那西餐厅附近，便又拐过去了。这个时间西餐厅里没什么人，吧台后坐着一个服务生，窗边有一桌客人，大概是情侣，正依偎在一起小声说话。阳光很好，从落地窗里投进来，使得木质的桌椅也不那么阴沉了，反倒挺清新。

堂本刚推门进去，服务生便来迎他，请他挑喜欢的位置。他又坐了自己上次坐的那一桌，翻开菜单想找前几天喝的那个果茶，却一时不确定是哪一款。

“那个……”他想了想，“上次我喝了一个，大概是草莓的味道，还有一点花香。”

“啊，您上次喝的是这一款。”服务生指了指菜单上一款叫“朝露”的饮料，“是玫瑰果和草莓调制的。”

“就这个吧。”他合上菜单，笑起来，“多亏你还记得。”

“上次主厨说，这和松饼很配，专门替您选的。”服务生拿起菜单，翻开第一页给他看，“我们的菜单上新加了松饼，每次客人点，我都会推荐这款饮料呢。”

“……原来如此。”

朝露。晨间的露珠。落在叶子上，太阳出来以后很快就消失了。

“你们主厨在吗？”

“在。”

“能见见他吗？”

堂本刚想了想，说：“我想谢谢他。”

堂本光一早就看到那客人又来了。下午一般没他什么事，他打扫完厨房，便窝在那举着手机看前一天F1比赛的录像。有人推门进来时，他抬头看了一眼，就认出了那个男人。他其实很好认，穿得很时髦，今天脖子上的项链换了一条，还戴了副眼镜，看起来比那天心情好了不少。

那天......不知道是不是因为天气本来就不好，这人愣愣看着窗外的样子，看起来特别阴沉。以至于堂本光一怀疑自己那盘番茄肉酱面到底做得是有多失败。

“光一先生，”服务生过来叫他，“那位客人说想见见你。”

“见我？”

“他说想谢谢你。”

“……哦，知道了。”

服务生回吧台后调制饮料了，堂本光一倒有点手足无措。那天他会跑出去，纯粹是靠着他做厨师的坚持。他不能接受客人吃他做的东西不开心，甚至饿着肚子打道回府。好吧，他也承认，那个人气质不大一样，看起来如果不把他喂饱，他真会让自己饿肚子。总之那天跑出去根本没多做考虑，其实他不擅长跟生人打交道，比起出去聊天，他更愿意做一份松饼送出去。

于是他走到调理台前，拿出一个不锈钢盆来，若有所思地打起了鸡蛋。

糖和牛奶……他以前好像没来过？

面粉……这边也没什么游客，是新搬过来的？

打发……

那边平底锅热了，堂本光一倒进一点面糊，看着液体表面慢慢冒出气泡，又用锅铲利落地翻了个面，等锅里传来一阵香气，他就将一层金黄色的松饼铲出来放在碟子上。然后他又倒了一些面糊，重复一样的步骤，直到盘子里又堆砌起香喷喷的松饼来。

他切了一块黄油，放在上面。松饼冒着热气，让黄油微微融化，站不稳脚似的要往下滑。堂本光一急急忙忙端起盘子，顺手抓了枫糖浆，向外走去。堂本刚看他过来，抬起头正要说话，他便将那盘子放到人家眼皮底下，指着那黄油说：“快看！”

堂本刚看过去，只见那黄油已融了一半，软塌塌盖在上头，一点精神都没有。他想了想，礼貌地问：“看什么？”

“黄油！”堂本光一说，“它快化掉了。”

化掉就化掉了呗？

“你不是喜欢上面放了一块黄油的吗，”堂本光一把枫糖浆放在他手边，理所当然地说。

……

他们对视了一会儿，堂本刚终于忍不住笑出了声。堂本光一好像一下意识到自己犯傻，也无奈地笑了笑，在他对面坐了下来，指了指盘子：“上次做得急，材料是临时买的，配方我后来调整过了，你尝尝？”

堂本刚笑意蔓到了眼睛里，点点头，举起枫糖浆均匀地浇了一圈，然后切下一块来放进嘴里。堂本光一有些期盼地看着他，他刚嚼了几下，眼睛就亮起来，提着嘴角喊：“好吃！”

“好吃吧。”堂本光一向后一仰，整个人放松下来，“我就说会比上次好吃。”

堂本刚没答这句话，笑着又吃了几口，才说：“上次真的谢谢你了。”

“没什么。”堂本光一摆了摆手，大概是阳光太强，他眉头微微皱着，“别在意。”

堂本刚倒想问，每个没胃口的客人你都要跑上去给人家现买现做一道菜吗？

但他当然没开口，他想了想，说：“能问你叫什么名字吗？”

“堂本，堂本光一。”

堂本刚微微瞪大了眼睛，然后才说：“我希望你不会觉得我在开玩笑。”

“嗯？”

“我也叫堂本，堂本刚。”

堂本光一也有些惊讶，他们两个大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，一同笑了。

“没想到。”堂本光一说。

“真没想到。”堂本刚点点头。

他们没再说话。堂本光一半眯着眼睛，仿佛是在享受午后的悠闲时光。堂本刚则认真地对付那盘松饼。其实他刚吃完午饭，但这松饼实在太好吃了。而且他有些麻木地想，堂本光一就是每次都要给我塞食物，罢了。

直到他安安静静吃完那份松饼，又喝了一口果茶。堂本光一才问他：“以前没来过我们店里吧？”

“没有，最近刚搬到附近。”

“从哪里来？”

堂本刚犹豫了一下，还是实话实说：“东京。”

堂本光一点了点头：“倒是不少见。”

堂本刚用眼神表达了他的疑惑。他之所以犹豫，也是怕对方问东问西，为什么突然从东京搬到这个小地方，是不是经历了什么大都市的洗礼，想要追求平淡的日子。那些东西他解释了太多遍，就算不想逃避，也觉得累了。

“这地方清静啊。”堂本光一笑着说，“而且很有包容心。”

“包容心？”

堂本光一点点头，没再多说。堂本刚便也不问了。他们就这样面对面坐着，彼此陌生，没什么能畅聊的，也不至于这么快交心。隔壁桌的情侣站起身来走了，推门出去时门上的铃铛清脆地响了几声，阳光渐渐微弱，窗外显出一点夜晚前青黄不接的落寞劲儿。他们两个却都挺自在，一声不吭地像拼桌的客人一样。

但没人会怀疑他们不认识。一是这西餐厅别的桌子都空着，二是他们之间那股空气，一看就是一体的。

又有客人推门进来的时候，堂本刚说他该走了。堂本光一点点头，两人一同站起身来，堂本光一往外送了他两步，走到收银台前，堂本刚要掏钱包，堂本光一伸手拦了：“我请客。”

“那怎么行，上次也没收……”

“上次是我非要你吃的，这次也是我擅自做的。”堂本光一直接把他的账单翻过来盖到了桌上，干脆地说，“不收钱。”

堂本刚盯着他拍在账单上的手看了一会儿，也没再坚持，只说：“那你以后可得给我个机会，还你的人情。”

“下次你来好好吃顿饭吧。”堂本光一说，“饭点过来，别拖到那么晚，点份爱吃的，吃得高兴点，干净点。”

他想了想，补充说明：“像吃松饼那样。”

快到晚餐时段了，店里播起了爵士曲，服务生正逐个点亮餐桌上的小灯，摆设餐具，刀叉放出微弱的金属碰撞声，相当有生活气息。而堂本光一背对着这些，眼角带了点笑意地看着他。

堂本刚点了点头：“好。”

堂本刚没有带任何乐器来。他不讨厌音乐，他自己做饭的时候依然会忍不住哼歌，何况音乐四处都是，餐厅的背景乐，随便打开电视，里头那些音乐节目，甚至电视剧的插曲，综艺节目的音效。于他听来，世界即是音乐。

他只是需要一点时间跟自己和解，放弃一些牛角尖。光一说这里清净，他也这么觉得。东京的人太多，日子太快了。他做着自己最喜欢的音乐，唱着要去外太空，晚上抬起头来，却发现自己竟然好久没静静看过月亮了。

电视里在播搞笑艺人的段子。他开了一罐啤酒，踱到窗台，看向安静的巷子，有个小学生牵着妈妈的手走过来，他妈妈对他温柔地笑着。孩子说他回家想吃冰淇淋，妈妈说不行，要吃晚饭了。于是他想起最后堂本光一对他说的那段话，似乎很久没人嘱咐他要好好吃饭了。

当然，堂本光一这个厨子管人吃饭管得特别宽罢了。

他回房里放下了本来就不爱喝的啤酒，给母亲打了个电话，说自己现在很好，让她不要担心，然后老老实实跑到厨房，从冰箱里掏出肉菜来，挽起袖子做饭。

他买那罐啤酒的时候想，冰啤酒入口那一下，总是很畅快的，他不大能喝酒，但来到这里，总该来一些不寻常的东西。

但他现在觉得没有那些不寻常也挺好的。热腾腾的饭菜，香喷喷的松饼，午后的阳光，无所事事的夜晚。他也很久没去注意这些寻常的东西了。

肉饼下锅，发出滋滋的声响，食物的香气一下让他的心情轻快了不少。

还有些不寻常的东西，他想，比如非要你吃饭的厨子，比如和你姓氏相同的陌生人，比如总隐约暗示什么的宿命。

天气冷了。堂本刚把手揣在兜里，用身子推开了西餐厅的门，堂本光一正坐在收银台后算钱，看他进来笑了笑，问他：“冷吗？”

“冷。”他遇到暖气长出了口气，走到吧台前给自己倒了杯水，“我今天去这儿的资料馆走了走。”

“哦，好看吗？”

“嗯……”他喝了口水，斟酌了一下，“这是个……安定的地方。”

堂本光一不等他瞎编就笑他：“这地方什么也没有，资料馆肯定无聊透顶。”

堂本刚默认了，心想这可不是我说的。堂本光一又说：“但无聊可能就是这地方的好处，比起一堆传奇故事，能这样稳稳当当的无聊着也很难得。”

无聊这词怎么听都不是好话，堂本刚懒得附和。他慢慢暖和过来，脱了外套坐在吧台前的高脚椅上，问堂本光一：“马上圣诞节了，你们放假吗？”

“不放。怎么了？”

“……我在资料馆收了个传单，”堂本刚从口袋里掏出来那张折起来的纸，“县立美术馆下礼拜有个展览，只开到圣诞后。”

堂本光一抬眼看了看他：“你想去看？”

堂本刚被他看了一会儿，决定投降坦白：“我想请光一先生给我做个司机，既然不放假，那么能不能把车借我开开？”

“不借。”堂本光一说。

“……”果然不是熟人。谁之前还觉得虽然认识时间不长却很投缘的，绝对是错觉。

堂本光一数完了钱，把收银机抽屉推上，对他一笑：“虽然不放假，但我可以旷工啊。”

堂本光一当然不是真旷工。他本来就是老板，厨房里也不止他一个人。去的那天下了点小雨，他发了封邮件给堂本刚，问他的住址，说开车去接他。堂本刚很快回了信，还说自己准备了早餐。

“我好紧张啊。”堂本刚一上车就说。

“我觉得你对这个展最好还是别抱太大希望，”堂本光一说，“这地方就这样。”

“我不是紧张那个。”堂本刚打开手里抱的饭盒，指了指里头，“我是紧张，有位大厨要吃我做的三明治。”

堂本光一笑着伸手拿了一块，咬了一口，细细品味了半天，刚准备开口就被打断了。

堂本刚连珠炮似的警告他：“我厨艺肯定没你好但好歹是一早爬起来做的你说话之前给我想清楚说不好我真的会生气的。”

堂本光一大笑起来，差点被噎着，吓得堂本刚又去掏水壶。

“咳，咳……抱歉，”他大笑着说，“很好吃，真的，很好吃。”

堂本刚满脸写着“惨不忍睹”，递给他一张纸巾：“大厨跟没吃过饭似的。”

“是我吃过最好吃的三明治。”堂本光一笑着接了纸巾，擦了擦嘴，“真的。”

堂本刚无奈地叹了口气，把饭盒递过去，说：“那你多吃点，我吃过了。”

堂本光一又拿了一块，应道：“好。”

堂本刚想，那三明治可能真的很好吃吧，所以光一全部吃完了。

而且他第一次看到堂本光一笑得这么开心。

美术展也谈不上无聊。堂本刚慢悠悠转了两圈，觉得起码这建筑让人觉得很放松。他身边的人穿着件长大衣，背着手与他一起看墙上的画，一声不吭，似乎是在认真欣赏，但堂本刚能感觉到，那人都快睡着了。

“你去外面休息一会儿吧？”还有一个雕塑展室，堂本刚实在不忍心让堂本光一跟着他受罪了，就给他找了个活，“你点些吃的，我一会儿看完刚好吃午饭。”

堂本光一忍不住打了个哈欠，转身出去了，临走前还相当有大厨尊严地说了一句：“美术馆里的餐厅能有什么好吃的……”

堂本刚看完奇形怪状的装置艺术以后，在餐厅里一眼找到了堂本光一。他坐在一张二人桌前，对面还坐着一个人。堂本刚一开始以为他是遇到了朋友，后来看出堂本光一脸色不大好，便当机立断快步走了过去。

那个陌生人正在说话：“东京那个餐厅这样太可惜了，其实你如果回去……”

“抱歉。”堂本光一看到堂本刚来，沉声打断了他，“我的朋友来了。”

那人抬起头看到了站在边上，面色不善的堂本刚，顿了顿，叹了口气站起身来：“光一，我只是觉得你困在这里太浪费了。”

堂本光一没说话。堂本刚觉得这一天真丰富，早上见过了堂本光一最灿烂的笑容，这会儿又见识了他最阴沉的脸色。

“点了什么？”他干脆一屁股坐下，伸手抓了堂本光一面前那杯可乐，“饿死我了，那个展室里的东西我都看不懂，偏偏房间还特别大，我绕了老半天……”

堂本光一面色缓和了一些，把桌上的松饼向他推了推，说：“没有枫糖，不过看起来还可以，你尝尝。”

堂本刚再接再厉，对他露了个笑脸：“肯定没你做的好吃。”

堂本光一彻底转晴了，说回去再给你做。那陌生人插不进话，转身走了。堂本刚安静地吃松饼，心说这个比起堂本光一做的实在不是差一星半点，就又想起刚才那人的话来。但堂本光一不说，他也不打算问。不是不愿听，是怕冒犯。

只是堂本光一自己出了神，一声不吭地咬着吸管把新上来的可乐吸得见了底。堂本刚心里犹豫半天，终于忍不住，越了心里的界线，问他：“刚才那个人说的，你想聊聊吗？”

堂本光一只犹豫了一下便全盘托出：“其实没什么，很简单的事情。我是主厨，但那天材料出了问题，我没发现，好多客人都食物中毒送了医院。是食材供应商的问题，他们伪造了生产日期。但是……后来我就辞职了，本来想再也不进厨房了。”

他说着笑了一下：“但我就喜欢这个，所以最后还是开了餐厅。这事情我没有隐瞒，大家多多少少知道，但都没放在心上。”

堂本刚这才明白了当初堂本光一为什么说这地方很有包容心。

他慢条斯理吃完了那份松饼，又喝了一口堂本光一给他点的橙汁，然后说：“你想知道我为什么来这里吗？”

堂本光一没说话，看着他。于是他接着说：“其实谈不上工作不顺心，工作嘛，哪有顺心的。只是我是搞音乐的，这东西没有真心不行，看不清自己就写不出东西了。”

堂本刚想了想，自己又修正道：“是写不出好东西。”

堂本光一依然沉默着。餐厅里来来往往的人不大多，连服务生都倚在墙上放松起了手脚，在这个冷清又有点无聊的美术馆里，人心应该没有一点波澜。但他们都知道，彼此心里翻滚着很多情绪，不是不肯说，而是自己都理不清头绪，不知道怎么说。

“回去吧。”最后堂本刚说。

堂本光一点点头，说不上是不是松了口气。他怕堂本刚劝他。他们认识得不久，但彼此都有心照不宣的欣赏。他不想让对方觉得自己在逃避，只是他真的没做好准备去改变些什么。但堂本刚来得太巧，太意外，他也会忍不住期待，期待停滞的东西能再流动起来。

堂本刚付了钱，他们一同出了门，又走进小雨里。

“对了……”

“嗯？”

堂本刚没看他，只是裹了裹外套，说：“你们店里是不是有台钢琴？”

堂本光一愣了愣，点点头。那是他盘下店铺时就在的，原来的老板常常弹，他看着也很顺眼，便一直摆着没动。

“只是很久没人弹过了，不知道音还准不准。”堂本光一说。

堂本刚冲他笑了，雨珠落在他肩上，然后晶莹地稳稳停在那里，仿佛都不舍得从他身上流下去似的。

“准不准，让专业的看看吧。”

堂本光一不是没听过歌，其实他听的歌还挺多。从街上放的流行歌，到后来上学路上听的摇滚乐，再到西餐厅里常规般的爵士乐，他都听过。

他们回到店里的时候，已经有不少客人来吃晚餐了。那钢琴盖着一层布，安安静静等在角落里头。堂本刚进了门，把外套一脱塞在他手上，一步不停地走到钢琴前，挽起了毛衣的袖子。

客人们意识到了什么，纷纷看向他，有几个人还鼓了掌。堂本刚露出个微笑，对着客人们轻轻躬了躬身，伸手掀开琴布，坐在椅子上，停了停，然后掀起了琴盖。他的动作毫不急切，甚至平稳得有些庄重，背景乐不知什么时候停了，当他把双手放在琴键上时，客人们都放下了刀叉，餐厅里安静得几乎没有声响。

他缓缓弹起琴来，是简单的单音。那钢琴老了，琴键吱吱作响，但他毫不在意，轻垂着睫毛，抿着唇，仿佛那架钢琴已经等了他很久，他也找了它很久。单音组成的简单旋律来回重复了几次，然后琴声停下了。

他轻轻吸了口气，开口唱起歌来。钢琴终于等到他，便从后面追上来，温柔地托起了他的声音。他的吐息与字句柔和地连在一起，像退潮时的海浪，一波接着一波，浪花翻腾，起起伏伏，但总不舍得真的惊扰坐在岸边的人。琴声像海风吹过般细密起来，他唱到上升处，闭上了眼睛，嘴角泛起了笑意。

最终海浪渐远，风声渐缓，琴音渐弱。他唱完最后一句，人与琴一同退场，留下了一片安静。

客人们顿了顿才鼓起掌来，有几个客人交换着诧异的眼神，感叹这个夜晚里的惊喜。堂本刚对大家点了点头，自己又坐了一会儿，伸手轻轻从琴键上抚过，这才站起身来，走到堂本光一面前。

堂本光一抓着他的外套站在那里，望着他说不出话。

“音不大准了。”堂本刚说，“但是一台好琴。”

堂本光一耳旁还回荡着刚才的歌声，只愣愣地“嗯”了一声。

“这是我最喜欢的事情，这才是……我该在的地方。”

他们站在餐厅一角，西餐厅的灯光本就不太亮，为圣诞节挂上的几个彩球倒映在堂本刚眼里，倒像是发亮的水波。

“光一。”

堂本刚抬起那双眼睛，看着他说：“有很多很多事，让我害怕过，退缩过。有时我也会觉得，就这样离开不是坏事。”

“但回到那里你才会知道，没有哪里比那里更好了。”

他伸手抓了抓堂本光一的胳膊，像是在鼓励一个老朋友。

“世上的敌人够多了，光一，”他轻声说，“起码自己，要做自己的伙伴吧。”

过完圣诞节，堂本刚说他要回东京去了。

“工作一大堆，经纪人大概都帮我压下来了，”他抓着一杯玫瑰果茶，和堂本光一并肩站在调理台旁，“想想挺对不起他的。”

堂本光一应了一声，认真地搅着不锈钢盆里的蛋液。

堂本刚又说：“你知道吗，有句话我当时没跟你说。”

“什么？”

“我第二次来的时候，你问我是不是比第一次更好吃，”他笑了笑，“那时我没说话，其实是不好意思反驳你。”

堂本光一往盆里倒了牛奶和糖，看了他一眼。

“没有第一次好吃。”堂本刚理直气壮地又加了半勺糖，在堂本光一无奈的注视中说，“那是我这辈子吃过最好吃的松饼。”

是雨天里，一个好久没做过甜点的厨子，急急忙忙，临时买来材料，非要塞给我吃的松饼。

堂本光一不动声色地把糖移开，然后问他：“留在这过年吗？”

“哦，黑心老板终于要放假了？”

“……过年还是得放假的。”堂本光一打开炉子，热起平底锅，又说，“过完年再走吧。”

堂本刚没有犹豫地点了头：“好。”

一年的最后一天，堂本光一中午就关了店，开车接了堂本刚，向一座山下开。

“这里的人喜欢在那里过年，”他路上解释，“能看到附近城市的烟火，而且自己也可以放，不会吵到在家躲清静的人。”

“要爬山啊……”

堂本光一看了他一眼，无奈地说：“一年才上去一次。”

“两次。”堂本刚一本正经地说，“年初年尾各一次。”

“……”

“我带三明治了。”堂本刚说，“大厨一会儿可以吃，但是评价只能是好吃，真好吃，太好吃了其中的一个。”

“我看看？”

堂本刚把饭盒打开，递过去给他看里头一次比一次丰盛的三明治。堂本光一握着方向盘，说：“你喂我一块。”

“……”堂本刚捏起一块来放到他嘴边，“来，啊————”

堂本光一笑着吃了，开口正要讲话。

“别忘了我刚才说的话啊！大厨先生注意你的措辞！”

堂本光一认真地点点头，忍着笑：“这可真是太太太太太太太太……”

堂本刚叹了口气：“闭嘴吧你。”

“太太太太太太太太太太太......”

“堂本光一你有毛病吗？”

堂本光一大笑起来，打开了车里的CD机，任由那美国女歌手唱起流行歌，然后在堂本刚的叹气声里说：“太好吃了。”

虽然这是个无聊又清净的地方，过年时大家兴致还是很高的。一堆人汇集在山上灯火通明的小广场上，最后不知谁带头，大家一起倒数起来。

10，9，8……

“刚，”堂本光一突然叫他，“谢谢你来。”

7，6，5……

“不客气。”堂本刚说，“也谢谢你的松饼。”

4，3，2……

周围响起热烈的欢呼声，远处城市的烟火飞上天空，绽成各种各样的形状，他们却只看到倒映在对方眼里的那点彩色的光。

堂本光一眼里带着笑意，对他说：“新年快乐，希望你在自己的归属里永远自由自在。”

堂本刚笑得灿烂得多，眼角弯得像天上的月牙：“新年快乐光一。希望你的敌人少一些，伙伴多一些。”

有人热情地递给他们两罐啤酒，他们接过来，在这气氛里打开拉环，碰了碰杯，啤酒的泡沫被晃出一些来，明晃晃的让人觉得喜庆。年轻人们自己放起了烟火，然后等到烟火上升到最高的地方爆开时，相拥接吻。

新年来了。假期也该结束了。

堂本光一把堂本刚送到车站，把车开回西餐厅里。服务生见到他，跟他说账目和资产都已经清理清楚了，新的老板明天就来交接。

“老板，你要回东京了？”

“嗯。”

“虽然不舍得，但还是回去好啊。”那服务生说，“毕竟以老板的手艺，在这里太可惜了。”

“倒不是这么回事。”堂本光一笑了笑，“只要有人爱吃我做的东西，无论在哪里都一样。只是……”

服务生好奇地看着他。

“只是有的东西，舍不得，得追。”

堂本光一看到角落依旧安静立着的钢琴，很想再听听它的声音。于是他迈步过去，掀起琴盖，然后看到了里面对折的一张字条。

光一：

有一句话，我想我说不出口，只好留在这里：

“跨年那天，在山顶上，我很想吻你。”

刚

END.


End file.
